<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Hands by rinskiroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902067">Magic Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo'>rinskiroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, baby gets into trouble, dad!poe is distressed, implied Force using baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toddler Shara Dameron gets herself into a pickle and her father is realizing he's not equipped to handle a Force sensitive child.</p><p>For the Damerey Daily prompt "C'mon, baby, do the magic hand thing!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Shara, open the door?!  No—no!  Not in the mouth!”</p><p>Poe mashes his fingers into the keypad and then bodily tries to pry open the door.  There’s a small window that leads into the maintenance hatch of the <em>Falcon </em>and he can see the little girl giggling and tossing whatever she can get her hands on onto the floor, or putting it into her mouth.</p><p>“Hey! Hey!”  He waves and puts on a huge, fake smile, trying to get her attention.  “Do the magic hand thing!  Again for your Papa!”</p><p>There’s a whistle and a click, and the door slides open, letting Poe rush in and gather his daughter into his arms, prying her treasures from her slobbery fingers.</p><p>“What is going on?”</p><p>“Now you’re in trouble,” Poe tells Shara.  “Mom’s home.”</p><p>“My angel is never in trouble,” Rey says with a smile and takes the slap-happy toddler from Poe.  “My husband on the other hand.”</p><p>“She did it,” Poe says rather seriously, with a wave of his hand indicating something supernatural had been afoot.  “Locked me out.”</p><p>“Good thing Beebee-ate with his magic SCOMP arm was able to open the naughty door.”</p><p>“Huh.  Yeah.  Good idea, buddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>